


when the knife fell from his hand

by Vaznetti



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Gen, Unhappy Ending, season 8 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/pseuds/Vaznetti
Summary: For the prompts, "no quarter given" and "living a nightmare".





	when the knife fell from his hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



"Can you do it?" Sansa asks. Arya nods. Sansa couldn't, she knows, although once Arya loved Jon best. It's _because_ she loved him best: the brother she loved is gone. She has seen him riding with the Dothraki, standing by the Dragon Queen's side as she burns all who resist. She saw him in the throne room, when he kissed Daenerys and the knife fell from his hand, when he knelt again instead of freeing Westeros.

Arya doesn't drop her knife. She wipes the blood from Jon's lips and begins to cut. In his face, she'll do what he couldn't.


End file.
